With constant progress of society and advance of technology, and increasing environmental consciousness, energy saving and carbon reduction have become vital issue and goal people regard highly and struggle for in all countries around the world.
Since white light LED was developed and introduced in 1990s, its merits such as sturdy and less likely to be shattered, consumed less electric power, mercury-free and eco-friendly, smaller size, applicable in low temperature environments, providing directional light, less light pollution and rich color selections and the like have make it an excellent substitute for the conventional light bulb.
LED has lifespan more than fifty thousand hours and is dozen times longer than the one thousand hours of the conventional incandescent bulb and ten thousand hours of the fluorescent lamp, thus greatly reduces replacement cost of lamp sets.
However, the conventional lighting fixture adopted LED lamps mostly has a plurality of LEDs directly soldered on a circuit board to form an LED module. If damage occurs, the LED cannot be replaced individually. Hence repair and maintenance cost is higher. This becomes its main disadvantage.
Moreover, the conventional LED street lamp is formed by assembling the LED modules soldered on a circuit board as previously discussed, its projecting range and angle are limited. Hence its usability and applicability also leave a lot to be desired.
To remedy the aforesaid drawbacks, the Applicant has submitted a novel design in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/558,228 entitled “Improved LED lamp electrode structure” that provides a feature and advantage of individual replacement, thus overcomes the shortcoming of the conventional LED lamp that requires replacement of the entire LED set when malfunction occurs. Therefore repairs and maintenance cost can be reduced.